Certain treatments require the temporary or permanent interruption or modification of select nerve function. One example treatment is renal nerve ablation which is sometimes used to treat hypertension and other conditions related to hypertension and congestive heart failure. The kidneys produce a sympathetic response to congestive heart failure, which, among other effects, increases the undesired retention of water and/or sodium. Ablating some of the nerves running to the kidneys may reduce or eliminate this sympathetic function, which may provide a corresponding reduction in the associated undesired symptoms.
Many nerves (and nervous tissue such as brain tissue), including renal nerves, run along the walls of or in close proximity to blood vessels and thus can be accessed intravascularly through the walls of the blood vessels. In some instances, it may be desirable to ablate perivascular renal nerves using a radio frequency (RF) electrode in an off-wall configuration. However, the electrode and/or temperature sensors associated with the device may not be able to detect tissue changes in the target region because the electrode is not in contact with the wall. Sensing electrodes may allow the use of impedance measuring to monitor tissue changes. It is therefore desirable to provide for alternative systems and methods for intravascular nerve modulation.